The New Directions Do Glambert
by LtCElizaBenn
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. The New Directions take on Adam Lambert songs! For TheFeatherQuill, my fangirl sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! This fic is a special shout out for TheFeatherQuill (aka Nathalie) my fangirl sister, who writes fantastic Mortal Instruments fanfiction and is a wonderful person in general. I own the rights to nothing, of course! Hope you enjoy. **

The New Directions sat in McKinley High's choir room waiting for their teacher, Will Schuester, to arrive. Although unusual, it wasn't altogether impossible for Mr. Schue to be late to his own class, so they weren't concerned. They sat talking with each other, discussing which songs they wanted to perform when they next made it to Nationals (that was a when, not an if) and other recent gossip floating around McKinley.

Rachel was arguing with Quinn about who should get the next solos, Kurt was talking fashion and the latest Alexander McQueen line with Mercedes while texting his curly-haired Warbler Blaine, and Finn and Puck were placing bets on whether McKinley would win its next football match. Santana was playing with Brittany's hair, who was seated in her lap, and talking easily. Needless to say, Mr. Schue had to make quite an effort to be heard when he finally walked into the choir room holding a newpaper in his hand.

"Guys," he tried to get their attention gently at first. "Guys!" he yelled. They all finally quieted down and faced the front of the room from the plastic red chairs tiered on risers. "Thank you. Now, the reason I was late is because I got the inspiration for this week's assignment."

They all smiled, excited to hear which songs they would get to choose from. Mr. Schue held up the newspaper he had been holding. "As I'm sure you all know, the New York senate passed the Marriage Equality Bill a few weeks ago."

A few shouts rose up from the teens, including a "Hell to the yeah!" from Mercedes and a sighing "And yet, I still live in Lima, Ohio…" from Kurt. Santana smirked while Brittany smiled down at her sweetly.

"So, to celebrate, I thought it would be fitting for us to do songs this week from one of the proudest current artists out there." Mr. Schue finished, enthusiastic.

"Sick!" Puck yelled, "We're doing Queen songs!"

"Dude," Finn said, looking over at him, "Freddie Mercury's dead. Like, for a long time…"

Mr. Schue continued, undaunted. "Finn's right, Puck, but good guess. No, this week we're doing—"

"Then it's Mika!" Mercedes volunteered, excited at the possibility to cover the Euro-pop sensation.

"Again, no, although that's a good idea for some other time." Mr. Schue replied.

"Is it Darren Criss?" Brittany asked.

"No, boo," Santana answered. "Darren's not a dolphin."

"Wait, so if it's not Queen, and it's not Mika, and we wouldn't be doing Gaga again…" Kurt gasped. "Mr. Schue, we can't be doing…"

"Adam Lambert!" Mr. Schue declared, finally able to get two words in. "Guys, the New Directions are going Glambert this week!"

"Mr. Schue," Kurt asked breathlessly, lifting his hand unnecessarily into the air. "Permission to squeal?"

"Not at the moment, Kurt," Mr. Schue answered. "In a minute though. Now, I want all of you to pick a song off of Adam Lambert's album For Your Entertainment that you can relate to, and I want you to really get into it, ok?"

They all nodded. "Ok, Kurt." Mr. Schue finished.

Kurt let out a very high-pitched squeal, making all of the other New Direction members cover or tweak their ears uncomfortably, and clapped his hands together, nearly twitching in excitement.


	2. Whadaya Want From Me?

**Wow, two updates in one night. I spoil you because I love you. 3 (Ok, and because I'm a silly fangirl…) Adam and Fox Network own everything that you recognize, not me sadly. Stay tuned for more Glambertizing!**

"Mr. Schue," it surprised no one to hear Rachel say, standing up from her seat as she flattened her skirt back down to mid-calf, "Finn and I would like to share the song we chose for this week's assignment. I feel this song really expresses a lot of what I've been going through lately."

"Terrific, Rachel, the floor is all yours." He quickly raised his hands to Finn apologetically. "And yours, Finn."

"No problem, Mr. Schue." Finn said.

He and Rachel walked up to the front of the choir room, Rachel handing the ever-present Brad several pages of sheet music.

As the first few notes started to play, Finn sang in his deep bass voice, facing Rachel. "Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"  
>Rachel picked up the next verse, answering in a vulnerable soprano. "There might have been a time when I would give myself away, oh once upon a time I didn't give a damn. But now here we are. So whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"<br>Finn joined her and they both sang the chorus, the two voices almost battling in the conversation. They didn't acknowledge their audience, just looking at each other. "Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around, hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?"  
>"Yeah, it's plain to see that baby you're beautiful and there's nothing wrong with you." Finn promised.<br>"It's me, I'm a freak." Rachel countered, the tears building up audibly in the words she sang. "But thanks for lovin' me cause you're doing it perfectly."  
>"There might have been a time when I would let you slip away I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life." Finn surprised everyone in the room by going up to the high note at the end right along with Rachel.<br>"Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Just don't give up on me. I won't let you down. No, I won't let you down."  
>"So," Finn grabbed onto the ridiculously high note and held onto it like his life depended on it. He and Rachel's voices together like that reminded everyone why they were Glee Club's power couple. "Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me?"<br>Finn began the final chorus. "Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me?"  
>"Whataya want from me?" Rachel demanded right back.<br>"Whataya want from me?" Finn asked her.  
>"Whataya want from me?" they both finished, inches away from the other's face.<p>

They didn't move as the final note left the air, breathing heavily. Mr. Schue stood up and clapped, cueing the other members to do the same.

"Whoo," he said. "Wow guys." Rachel blinked before putting on her stage smile, bowing, and returning to her seat. Finn moved back to his as well after a dazed moment after Rachel walked away from him.


	3. FYE

** Back again! Sorry for the slight wait, I've been buried in stress (just like everyone else.) This chapter gets a little racy/suggestive (in lieu with proper Adam flair, it **_**is**_** FYE after all…) just a warning for those who might be uncomfortable with it. The slightly-off style at the beginning of the song is taken from Adam's AMA performance (yes, *that* performance.) Anything you recognize goes either to the Glam-man himself or to Fox. Hope you enjoy! (I know I did XD)**

The New Directions were chatting idly waiting for class to begin. Mr. Schue came in shortly thereafter and waited for someone to step up who wanted to perform their Glambert song. It didn't take long before Santana stood up.

"Watch and learn, losers." She said, strutting toward the piano.

Puck got up as well, winking at Lauren. "This one's for you, babe."

"Guys?" Mr. Schue asked them unnecessarily.

Neither one answered, instead Puck strode over to flick off most of the lights as Santana walked around the piano to slink an arm around Brad, grabbing a mic as she did so.

"It's about to get hot up in here." She said, smirking. "Cuz we're here strictly…"

"For your entertainment!" Puck finished, swinging a mic stand around his legs.

"Oh sweet Cheesus…" Kurt mumbled.

They started the song acapella, Santana half speaking the first few lines. "So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?" she wound her arm around a distinctly uncomfortable-looking Brad before Puck took the next line.  
>"Turn it up, heat it up." he said, arching his head back, and then looking directly at Lauren. "You need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. I'mma hurt you real good, baby."<br>Santana marched up the risers in time to the now-playing beat to where Brittany sat. "Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told you, I'mma hold ya down until you're amazed, give it to ya til you're screamin' my name." She curled a hand possessively around the blonde girl's face before rejoining Puck at the front.  
>"No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over!"<br>They danced around each other, Santana winding her hips like a cat around Puck, who was working the mic stand like nothing else. "Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment!"  
>"Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat… I'm here for your entertainment!"<br>"It's alright, you'll be fine, baby I'm in control." Puck sang, staring so hungrily at Lauren that it made the others feel the need to look away. "Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both. Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul. I'mma work it 'til you're totally blown!"  
>Santana slid up onto the top of the piano as they both sang, commanding Puck toward her with two fingers. "No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over! Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you… I'm here for your entertainment!"<br>"Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!"  
>"Oh! Do you like what you see?" Santana demanded.<br>"Oh! Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!" Puck shrilled, belting out the high notes like it was something he did every day.  
>"Oh!" Both of their bodies jerked in time with the music, as if being directed by whips. "Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you…<br>I'm here for your entertainment!"  
>They finished out the last chorus at full volume. "Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat... I'm here for your entertainment!" the last note trailed as they both stood with the faces pointed upward, mouths slightly open and breathing heavily.<p>

"Dayum, that's ma man." Lauren cat-called, nodding.

Brittany's mouth was slightly open, too. "I really want some sweet lady kisses right now… was that a sweet lady kisses song, San?"

Santana grinned. "You bet it was, boo."

"I'm sure Adam would be interested to hear that… FYE is a 'sweet lady kisses song.'" Kurt mused.

"Well guys," Mr. Schue cut in. "That was, um… you really captured the essence of the song." He settled on.

Santana and Puck snickered just as the bell rang and they all exited the choir room for the day.


	4. Broken Open

**Hello! I just got back from a journalism trip in Washington, DC, so that's my excuse for the long wait this time. Sorry sorry! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? A bit of a tear jerker… hopefully I did it justice. Personally, I think their voices would sound unbelievable together. Quinn's voice is ridiculously underused. Everything you recognize, sadly, I definitely do not own. But… I do however own the book that I just published… *nervous self-promotion smile* it's called Tink and is up on the Amazon website if you're at all interested. Feel free to PM me or anything like that if you want to know more :) *End shameless self-promotion* Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

To the surprise of the members of the New Directions, it was Quinn who stood up the next day with a sad smile when they were all settled in the choir room that was like a second home to all of them.

She handed Brad the sheet music, but when he struck the first note, she held up a finger to stop him. "Just a minute, please." He nodded, taking his hands away from the keys.

"I was going to sing this song alone, since it felt so personal… but I realized while I was looking at it and during everything I went through last year," she looked at each of the others with deep eyes, "that it's ok to ask for help sometimes. And since that's the main message of this song, I didn't think it would make sense to do it by myself. So, Kurt, would you come help me sing this?"

The brown-haired boy looked up at her, eyes wide, and wordlessly pointed a finger to his chest in a silent question. Quinn gave a small smile and nodded at him.

Kurt hopped down to the front of the room, standing beside Quinn, placing his hands together in front of him and waiting expectantly. Quinn looked over at Brad, who began playing again. When he heard the first few chords, Kurt gave a small gasp and placed a hand to his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment before opening them.

Their voices floated above the room together with the swaying melody, almost like a lullaby. "Broken pieces, break into me. So imperfectly what you should be."  
>Quinn sang the first verse, Kurt smiling next to her. "I don't want you to go, don't wanna see you back out in the cold. Air you're breathing out fades you to grey, don't run away, find me."<br>Kurt reached out to hold Quinn's hand as they both sang the chorus to the room. "I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be. It doesn't matter, go on and shatter, I'm all you need… Broken pieces, break into me. So imperfectly what you should be."

"Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open." Kurt sang.  
>"Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open." Quinn added, looking over at Finn.<br>"Let's enlighten the night. We can fall away, slip out of sight. When you drop your guard  
>Melt into time, so intertwined, quiet." The word 'quiet' in the two soft and heartwrenching voices seemed to stretch across the entire school.<br>"I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be. It doesn't matter, go on and shatter, I'm all you need… Broken pieces, break into me. So imperfectly what you should be." As Kurt scanned their audience he could see that Rachel had a tear rolling down her cheek, which nearly started the waterworks for him. Instead, he focused on channelling that emotion into the song. "Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open. Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open."  
>"Broken pieces, break into me." Their voices hovered all around each person in the room, wrapping them in a musical embrace. "So imperfectly what you should be. Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open. Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open."<br>When Kurt looked over and saw the tear spill over the corner of Quinn's closed eyelid he couldn't hold it back any longer. His eyes were damp as they sang the final lines.  
>"Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open. Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open."<p>

Quinn smiled at Kurt, gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, and pulled him in for a tight hug, which was returned in full.

They stayed like that for what felt like a very long time, wrapped up in the emotion from the song, until they heard Mr. Schue clapping. They pulled apart to see him stand up and come toward them.

Mr. Schue placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "That was beautiful, guys. That's what music is all about, that's what it's there for."

"Group hug!" called out a voice that sounded suspiciously like Puck. In the blink of an eye all of the Glee Club had mobbed in around them, forming a massive huddle exuding compassion. Many of them were wiping impatiently at their eyes, including, to their amusement, Finn and Santana.


	5. Strut

** I promised the lovely Miss TheFeatherQuill that I would have this chapter up by tonight, and gosh darnit I did it. With about thirty minutes to spare. Whoo. This is Kurt's chapter, hope y'all enjoy!**

"Well, on that cheery note," Kurt announced when the New Directions were all settled back into their seats, "I might as well share my performance for this week's assignment while I'm already up here."

"Go for it, Kurt." Mr. Schue encouraged.

"I think this song, like myself, needs no introduction." Kurt said to his audience as the first few notes came from the piano.

"I want to start a revolution," Kurt drawled out along with the piano, "a type of personal solution. We all have got our own pollution. It's all about the execution."  
>"You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide. Let the freedom begin. Get on the floor, just let it drop," Kurt dipped down briefly, touching his fingertips to the carpeted floor before bouncing back up. "Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot? Feel the fire within."<br>"I wanna see you strut, strut, strut," Kurt took a runway-worthy step on each word, ending with his hand on a thrust-out hip and his chin pointed up to the ceiling, "come on walk for me. Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be. Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know how to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo. Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo. Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo."  
>Kurt spun an overlarge hat onto his head that he had somehow managed to place on top of the piano. "We're a complicated nation. And now we're in a situation. Let's take a Maybelline vacation and get yourself some validation."<br>You got something to say, your hands are tied," he rushed up into the risers and among the stairs, dragging each of the girls down to the front by their wrists. "Open your mouth, open it wide. Let the freedom begin. Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot? Feel the fire within."  
>He then stepped back from centre focus and spoke to the girls, commanding them and using the mic staff as a pointer. "I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me." Tina was the first in line, and she enthusiastically swayed her hips before striking a pose with her tongue stuck out next to a classic 'rock on' gesture with her hand.<br>"Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be." Rachel linked her arm through Quinn's and the pair stepped forward in time with the beat, both giving bows on the final 'strut.'  
>"Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know how to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo." Lauren stepped forward and shimmied her shoulders before throwing her arms up into the air, receiving a wolf-whistle from Puck in the audience. "Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo . Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo."<br>"I'll be your mirror." Kurt crooned to Brittany, who was smiling down at him sweetly. "Darling, let your hair down," Kurt reached back and loosened off the elastic holding up Brittany's ponytail. "Show me what you're working with and let me see you… Struuuut!"

The room burst into applause and cheers at the slightly ridiculous, drawn out high note with the vibrato.

"How you wanna be," Kurt launched back in without missing a beat, grabbing the quickest of breaths. He strode into the audience for the second time, dragging the boys and Mr. Schue to the front of the room.  
>"Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know how to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo." Puck took his oppourtunity to do the same shimmying move Lauren had before, leaning forward into her and then backward so she had to do the same.<br>"Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo. Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo."  
>"Strut for me and show me what you're working with." Sam rolled Artie forward as he strode, both doing placing a thoughtful hand on their chin and throwing what was meant to be a deep look out into the risers, which the girls had now taken up again, still standing.<br>"Strut for me and show me what you're working with." Mr. Schue and Finn, at Kurt's prompting, strutted forward, Mr. Schue popping out the lapels of his vest and Finn giving his half grin, as Kurt finished the last line abruptly.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen," Kurt said a bit breathlessly, "is how you do pride."


End file.
